Fantendo All-Stars:Corruption/Story Mode
The Story Mode for Fantendo All-Stars:Corruption. The Tournament The grand tournament was about to start. In this tournament, Unten, the last of the Beorns, was getting ready to fight Pesh, '''the knight of Pushopolis. Many fans are cheering from the stands, but '''Lectro '''and '''Mika, who were among the people in the stands, saw an airship in the far distance. (Stage 1: Vs Pesh/Unten) (Playable Characters: Unten/Pesh) After the battle, the winner revives the loser and they shake hands. However, Lectro noticed the airship was getting closer, and he and Mika jumped down. Soon, Minions started flying out of the airship. (Stage 2: Defeat 25 Enemies) (Playable Characters:Unten,Pesh,Lectro,Mika) After the fight, the airship comes down and scoops up Pesh and Mika! Unten and Lectro are forced to escape the Stadium. (Stage 3: Stadium Escape) (Playable Characters:Unten,Lectro) *'Stage Clear!' *'Unten Joined Your Team!' *'Lectro Joined Your Team!' The Airship White's Dragoon crashes into The Airship. Soon he lands in one of the rooms of The Airship. (Stage 4: Airship Hallway) (Playable Characters:White) Soon White makes it to a room, where he finds Mika and Pesh, who are both in cages. White tries to get them out, but then he hears minions coming, Mika tells him to escape and then come back for them later. But first, White needs to bust the baddies. (Stage 5: Defeat 30 Enemies) (Playable Characters:White) One of the minions drops the key to the cages. White gets Pesh out, but before he can get Mika out, the airship is getting ready for a crash landing. White and Pesh escape on White's dragoon, hoping that Mika will be ok. *'Stage Clear!' *'White Joined Your Team!' *'Pesh Joined Your Team!' Squavocado Forest In the Squavocado Forest, Sqava '''is relaxing in his hut. However, he hears loud noises and animals running away from the forest. Squava goes outside to find the cause of the trouble. (Stage 6: Squavocado Forest) (Playable Characters:Squava) Squava soon finds the cause of the trouble: a flood of minions is invading the forest! (Stage 7: Squavocado Forest) (Playable Characters:Squava) After a while of fighting, Squava finds the trophy of Mika and the crash site of the airship. He is about to revive her when Matrix comes in on his hover-bot and picks up the trophy! After a while of chasing after Matrix, Squava stumbles upon another trophy. Squava revives the trophy, who is none other then '''Mewshi. Mewshi explains how he was chased out of Verdant Grassland by the Scratchers and turned into a trophy. The two decide to team up and stop Matrix. *'Stage Clear!' *'Squava Joined Your Team!' *'Mewshi Joined Your Team!' Yoshi City In Yoshi City, a city where Yoshis live and thrive together, Blushi 'is practicing some magic when he is attacked by minions who are recolors of the other fighters. They are being commanded by '''Bloo Beary. ' (Stage 8:Yoshi City) (Playable Characters: Blushi) After the battle, Blushi escapes the city and finds Matrix, holding Mika's trophy in his hand. Blushi gets ready to fight him, but he gets ambushed by Cyberhogs! (Stage 9: Yoshi City) (Playable Characters:Blushi) Soon, the amount of Cyberhogs gets too overwhelming for Blushi to handle, but Unten and Lectro come in to lend him a hand. (Stage 10: Defeat 30 enemies) (Playable Characters: Unten,Lectro,Blushi) After the battle, the trio catches up with Matrix. Matrix then combines with the wing bot he is riding on, and becomes '''Hyper Matrix. (Boss 1:Hyper Matrix) (Playable Characters:Unten,Lectro,Blushi) *'Stage Clear!' *'Blushi Joined Your Team!' Humble Hills In Humble Hills, Fyre '''is chasing after '''Project 384, '''who was terrorizing the citizens. (Stage 11:Humble Hills) (Playable Characters:Fyre) After a while, Fyre finally caught up with Project 384, and the battle began (Stage 12: Vs Project 384) (Playable Characters:Fyre) After defeating 384, he discovers it was a clone! Soon, '''Netnu '''came in on a hovercraft, and commanded an army of Cyberhogs to defeat him. (Stage 13: Humble Hills) (Playable Characters: Fyre) After the battle, he sees one of the Cyberhogs was holding a trophy. He revives the trophy, who was '''Rubber. Fyre and Rubber decide to escape from Humble Hills, as more Cyberhogs are on their way. *'Stage Clear!' *'Fyre Joined Your Team!' *'Rubber Joined Your Team!' Shadow Island White and Pesh are on the dragoon until they crash land at Shadow Island, an island taken over by Bloo Beary's army of recolors. (Stage 14: Shadow Island) (Playable Characters:White,Pesh) After a while they come to Bloo's labaratory, which brainwashes promising Fantendo characters and turns them into recolored versions of themselves. (Stage 15:Shadow Island Labaratory) (Playable Characters:White,Pesh) After a while, White and Pesh find a macine. The macine zaps White, turning him into a recolored version of himself. Now Pesh must fight White! (Stage 16: Vs White (Alt. Costume)) (Playable Characters:Pesh) After beating White, his trophy is teleported away, Pesh must now go on his own to save White. (Stage 17: Shadow Island Labaratory) (Playable Characters:Pesh) When Pesh goes into one of the rooms in the lab, he finds Bloo on a throne, with White's trophy beside him. Bloo says Pesh must fight him in order to save White. (Stage 18: Vs Bloo Beary) (Playable Characters:Pesh) Pesh revives White, and the two escape the Island on the Dragoon. *'Stage Clear!' Verdant Grasslands Matrix and his minions have been attacking the Verdant Grasslands. Waddlenote 'and '''Diggy Mole '''have been trying to fight off the minions, but to no avail. (Stage 19: Verdant Grasslands) (Playable Characters:Waddlenote,Diggy Mole) Waddlenote and Diggy Mole try to escape the area, but Diggy is then attacked by a group of Cyberhogs! Waddlenote goes to help him, but he sees that Matrix is destroying Verdant Grasslands. Waddlenote realizes that he will have to leave Diggy behind right now and stop Matrix (Stage 20: Verdant Grasslands) (Playable Characters:Waddlenote) Waddlenote sees that Bleck Rat and his Scratchers are also there. Waddlenote doesn't know what to do, but then, Fyre and Rubber bust in to help. (Boss 2:Bleck Rat) (Playable Characters:Waddlenote,Fyre,Rubber) Waddlenote and the gang went to help out Diggy, but it was too late! Matrix had his trophy, and the gang pursued him. (Stage 21:Verdant Grasslands) (Playable Characters:Waddlenote,Fyre,Rubber) Matrix retreats to an even BIGGER airship, where the trio can't reach him. They see The Dragoon pursue the airship, and Rubber gets an idea. He transforms into a small plane, and the two hop on, and follow the airship. *'Stage Clear! *'Waddlenote Joined Your Team!' Sky City Back at the Stadium, things are getting worse then ever. Flip '''and '''Cookie Crumble, who were also in the stands, are fighting off the enemies. Suddenly, White and Pesh swoop in on the dragoon and pick them up. The team goes up into Sky City, following the airship, where they find even MORE enemies then last time. (Stage 22:Sky City) (Playable Characters:Flip,White,Pesh,Cookie Crumble) Soon, Matrix and his army of cyberhogs come in, and turn Cookie Crumble into a trophy! Flip,White, and Pesh chase after him, but their too late! The trio then need to face the Cyberhogs Matrix had left behind. (Stage 23:Sky City) (Playable Characters:Flip,White,Pesh) The trio gets on the dragoon and pursues the airship, with the Rubber Jet following. Soon, Fyre, Waddlenote, and Rubber hop onto the dragoon, but then the crew gets hit with a laser, splitting the team up! Rubber wakes up and finds Flip and White as trophies. The crew gets on the dragoon and sets out to find the others. *'Stage Clear!' *'Flip Joined Your Team!' Humble Hills Part II Squav and Mewshi are escaping the armies that were attacking Squavocado Forest, and end up in Humble Hills. (Stage 23:Humble Hills) (Playable Characters:Squav,Mewshi) After a while, they find Matrix, holding Cookie Crumble's trophy, and Netnu leading an army of Cyber Beorns. (Stage 24: Defeat 30 Enemies) (Playable Characters:Squav,Mewshi) With the Cyber Beorns defeated, Matrix goes back to the airship, leaving Netnu to face our heroes. Suddenly, a bunch of dark minions come in through a portal. However, Unten,Blushi, and Lectro jump down to help. (Stage 25: Humble Hills) (Playable Characters:Unten,Mewshi,Lectro,Squav,Blushi) After defeating the dark minions, Netnu escapes on his hovercraft, Lectro remarks, "All too easy!", Mewshi and Blushi high five, and the crew heads off to find more allies. After beating the stage, a cutscene shows. Netnu and Matrix give Cookie Crumbles trophy to a mysterious figure. Before the two exit the room, Matrix asks, "Who's next on our hit list?" *'Stage Clear!' Category:Subpages Category:Story Modes